That Time That It Wasn't Really About Legos
by Aar0nC0le
Summary: Jason and his boyfriend Peter finally get some time away from adult supervision, but the time isn't spent how you think. Until it is. -Featuring: Lego superhero toys, secondhand embarrassment and a whole lot of fluff. -a one shot for the kids who don't feel represented in most fanfiction *contains a transgender character. If you have an issue with that, then please don't read.*


"So.." Peter looked up from the stack of movies in his hand, locking eyes with his boyfriend./p

"Aunt May won't be home for another hour," Jason took a few slow steps toward Peter before continuing, "and my dad won't be here until then either and he's always fashionably late anyways." Peter could feel the heat rising to his cheeks with every step Jason took, until they were right in front of each other, fingertips ghosting across the others.

"Are you suggesting," Peter looked down to his boyfriend, absent-minded running his hand over his newly formed bicep. He had been putting extra hours in at the gym, increasing his lessons with personal trainers and it was starting to show. Jason was fucking hot, "that we.." Peter's suggestive smirk did a one eighty into a childlike grin and Jason's eyebrows furrowed, "finish our lego avengers sets?" Jason's flipped from 'how long can I kiss Peter Parker before we both need to come up for air' to 'how long does it take two geniuses to build five lego sets'.

"Okay dude, that not where I was going but holy shit you're a fucking genius." The couple burst out laughing when Jason grabbed Peter by the hand to tug him upstairs to grab the five sets Jason had jokingly bought last time he was online shopping. They had been Peter's Christmas gift, but with everything going on they hadn't really had the time to do them. The two brought the sets downstairs, setting them up on kitchen table.

"Alright, I gotta start with Dad. Definitely. Pass me the box bro." Jason held out his hand waiting for his boyfriend to do as he asked, though the other seemed hesitant.

"What if I wanted to do the Iron Man one Jay?" Peter put on his best puppy dog eyes and Jason was at a loss for words. Peter had that look about him, big brown eyes and just an adorable vibe that made it nearly impossible to say no.

Nearly.

"Wait seriously? No. He's my dad. Don't give me those eyes. I'm not falling for that. Give it." Jason stood up, quickly moving to grab the box. He caught a grip on his end, but was met with resistance.

"No I wanna do it." Peter argued, not letting go of his superhuman grip on the box. At this point Jason was digging his heels into Aunt May's tile, he wasn't giving up just yet. He'd bought the damn things in the first place.

Peter knew he had it, no matter how strong and hot Jason got, he'd never have Peter's super strength. Then, Jason smiled morphed into a smirk as he formed a plan and he released his grip on the gulped and Jason moved forward ever so slightly, steps light, almost silent.

A predator.

He didn't reach for the box, instead he reached for the hem of his boyfriend's dorky tee shirt. Peter's eyes got wide and he licked his lips, a dusting of a blush forming across his cheeks and up his neck.

"Peter, I'm a Stark and we always get what we want." Jason looked up, green eyes meeting brown and Jason bit his lip in a way that Peter could only describe as incredibly hot. He moved his face closer to Peter's nervous one, lips ghosting his own. The room was completely silent and Peter was consumed by the smell of peppermint and eucalyptus.

"Uhh, my aunt and your dad are gonna be back any minute, I-here you can do the Iron Man one." The blush deepened on Peter's cheeks as the thought of either of the said adults walking in made him incredibly nervous. He he shook the lego box and raised an eyebrow.

An offering. Jason refused.

"Hmm, sorry Peter. Not what I want anymore." Jason's eyes grew dark and Peter dropped the lego box the second their lips met. Peter was trapped between Jason and the kitchen table. Jason took advantage, moving his hand up Peter's shirt to run his fingers over his abs.

Peter was fucking ripped and Jason nearly groaned. Peter wasn't nearly as experienced as Jason, but he caught on pretty quickly, one hand behind his neck, tugging on the ends of his hair and one looped through Jason's belt loop, pulling him as close as possible, flush against his body. Jason nibbled on Peter's bottom lip and he gasped leaving just enough room for Jason's tongue to make its way in, running across his with just enough firmness to drive him crazy.

Both boys are much too distracted to notice anything besides each other, much less the sound of keys in the door.

"Boys! I'm home and I brought-" Before Jason can even process what's going on Peter's shoved him across the room in a frantic haste, desperate to make it look like they were doing anything but what they had been doing, leaving him in in a grumpy mess on the floor.

Peter definitely owed him an apology later. And maybe more because he could already feel bruises forming.

Aunt May pursed her lips and surveyed the room. Lego sets, root beer and chips. Flustered faces, mussed hair and embarrassment so thick it was basically palpable in the air. Normally she would have said something about trusting them while she was gone, not to take advantage of her home and yada yada yada, but honestly- When was the last time she had seen Peter this happy? Not since ben. Not in nearly three years. And that was the reason she decided not to say anything, no matter how difficult that was.

"Takeout. I brought takeout. Now who's ready for movie night?"

The next couple of hours were family bonding central. Aunt May chose Mulan as their Disney movie for the night after learning Jason had never actually seen any of them before. The family dynamic, even if it was just Peter and May, was so different from Pepper and Tony and staying around the facility with them. Living with the Avengers was great-there just wasn't really ever any time to be normal. /p

And despite him and Peter being far from normal and the "Raincheck?" text from his dad for the fifth time in the past two weeks, somehow on the torn up green couch in May's apartment, he felt more at peace than he'd felt in a very long time.

Even if Jason woke up the next morning with a terrible neck ache, he didn't mind so much because the boy snoring lightly next to him made it all worth it.


End file.
